Modern vehicles may include electronic systems that require a base level of available power to operate. For example, many vehicles include climate control systems, power windows and locks, connectivity systems (GPS, Bluetooth, etc.) and electronic power assisted steering (EPAS). Further, some vehicles may include a start-stop mode, in which the engine turns off and on to conserve fuel.
Each of these electronics systems may receive power from the vehicle alternator and battery. Over time, the vehicle battery may become aged, resulting in reduced performance.